1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a light-receiving element and its manufacturing method, and an optical module and an optical transmitting device including the light-receiving element.
2. Description of Related Art
A light-receiving element is an element to receive light and converting the light into electricity, which is used for optical communication and optical operation, for example. In some of these applications, the need to control optical properties, such as radiation angle and wavelength of light, arises. In addition, in recent years, when a light-receiving element is applied to optical communication, higher-speed operation has been required for the light-receiving element.